chapter 71: Crime Scene
by cara treegreenhappy
Summary: this is what i believed should have happened during chapter 71: Crime Scene, why'd he hug tighter? lets find out shall we ; ren


greetings! :) this is what i believe _should _have happened during chapter 71. what had happened just in the previous chapter was that Kyoko was trying to get something from one of ren's cabinets and she fell of the chair she was balancing on. Ren then caught her and they fell to the floor, which is where this chapter starts ;)

note: i do NOT own Skip Beat! although most of the words came straght from the manga, i created a story based on my OWN thoughts. but i based my fanfic by editing the original chapter with my own thoughts

just touched this up, so, enjoy! :D

_

* * *

_

_In the past....... I know how it feels to have a woman imprisoned... in my arms... but... the sense of touch and... the sense of smell... did not crush...my heart... like this... filling me with......longing......_

With my arms already embraced around her, my arms tightened. I felt her body freeze, but I did not let go.

"This…" Kyoko spoke nervously, "S-sensei?"

My eyes shot open. _What…what…am I doing…!? This...this is not good!!! If I intercepted her fall and moved away from her right away, it would have been normal, but after having squeezed her in my arms, it would look strange if I released her right afterward in a panic. It would be like saying "I couldn't help myself from embracing you." I can't do that…I can't have her…realize how I feel…my…true feelings._

Slowly, I released her. My eyes gazed down at Kyoko's irresistible face fondly. Tenderly, I caressed her face with my hand and softly brushed my thumb across her lips. When I did this, Kyoko's eyes opened wide with bewilderment. I gazed at her face affectionately and held her chin lightly so that her eyes would lock with mine.

"Do you...," I started.

"Eh?" Kyoko responded.

"Have any," I paused, "experience…in kissing?"

Kyoko stared blankly at me with shock. "Uh…n-n-n…n-no…w-why?"

I gave her a blank expression, and then smirked slyly. Kyoko gasped with unease.

"Do you…" I inched closer, "want me to…" closer…, "...to teach you?" I smiled as I inched closer and closer to her lips.

Kyoko just froze and stared in complete and utter confusion.

"Well?" I asked as with my face came just millimeters above Kyoko's wonderful, frozen face.

"U-Uhh…" Kyoko stuttered uncertainly.

Her eyes were wide with fear, but for once, I took no notice to it. She was mine, and I loved her.

"I'll take that as a…" And with my eyes full of affection, I moved my face until my lips were right above hers. As I looked straight into her eyes, I finished, "...yes."

And tenderly I kissed her luscious lips. I felt her freeze, so I enjoyed the moment only for a few seconds, as to not terrify her. Then, slowly, I separated from our kiss and looked down on Kyoko's confused face, her eyes now full of surprise and mystification.

"Tsu-Tsuraga-s-san" Kyoko stammered. She just lay there, completely frozen.

My mind shook.I couldn't do it. I couldn't hold back any longer. My self control had just been shattered with that one spoken word. Slowly, I brushed the hair out of her face and slid my hand behind her head and entangled my fingers in her soft hair. I closed my eyes and once again, gently kissed her lips, but this time with more passion. I felt Kyoko tense up, but after a few seconds, I felt her give in. I started to enjoy our kiss more and more. I wrapped my arms around Kyoko's slim body again, and to my surprise, Kyoko started to kiss back in the tiniest bit. I gave her quick gaps to breathe between each kiss because i could not bear having our lips apart for too long. We kissed more passionately as each second passed by. I felt her hand pull my head closer to deepen the kiss. It seemed as though the kiss was never ending, but kisses can not go on forever, and by the time we were finished, we were both gasping for breath.

It was me who turned red, the first time I have EVER turned red, first, because Kyoko was in immersed in bewilderment at the moment.

"I-I'm so sorry Mogami-san…I just lost control of my fe-" _No… I couldn't let her know…although I just kissed her, so how could she _not_ figure it out? Although…it _is_ Kyoko, who is extremely dense…_ "Mo…Mogami-san?" I asked cautiously.

At once, Kyoko came back to her senses. "Eh?" Kyoko's face turned an extremely deep color of red when she looked up at my face, which I had never seen before. Hastily she slid out from under me and sat up, looking away. "Uhm…that was…" She paused and glanced over at me with a shy face never seen before. Kyoko never made a shy face, at least not around me. Slowly she got up, "I uh…have to…um…go" Hastily she ran over to the door and opened it halfway, then stopped and looked at me with a sad face. "Um... Thank you for letting me help you with creating a good Katsuki. Goodnight!" And quickly she bowed and briskly walked out the door.

During all of this I had just sat on the floor, frozen in my place. I put my head in my hands, _I am so sorry Mogami-san, please don't be mad at me._

* * *

hope you enjoyed it! i love it. sry for the crappy ending, im bad at creating great closures ^_^'

once again, hope you enjoyed it!!!

please review :)


End file.
